


England x Reader~ Rainy Days

by Kisa_san



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa_san/pseuds/Kisa_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im bad at summaries so your just gonna have to read and see</p>
            </blockquote>





	England x Reader~ Rainy Days

"ah crap" you said. you were about to leave the store. you had just finished your shopping when it started pooring. you started walking home when SPLASH, you were drenched and so was everything you just bought. "dumb ass look were your driving!"

the car backed up slowly to reveal a sorry arthur. "arthur?"

"_____ what are you doing the rain? come on hop in ill give you a ride to my place so you can warm up." you got into his car, since you were drenched and freezing.

"thanks iggy" you said then rode the rest of the way in silence. with in a few mintues you in front of a large house with a huge garden. once you walked inside england took your soked bags.

"ill make you something to eat, why don't you go take a shower" he said handing you a (f/c) towel. you walked to the bathroom, and you had to admitt it was pretty. with white walls, black tiles, and your favorite thing was the beautiful black flower painted on the wall. "its a (f/f)" you said to yourself.  
you then returned to what you were doing you turned on the shower and striped. you took a long, hot shower. you got out dry off. 

"ah crap i have to walk out in a towel and ask arthur for some dry clothes dammit" you said once you reliesed you had no dry clothes. you walked to his beautiful kitchen. "umm iggy do you have any dry clothes i can barrow please" he just stood there as red as a tomato. "umm arthur, are you okay?" 

"oh sorry im fine. follow me i think i have something you could barrow" he led you through his beautiful house to his bedroom. he went over to the dresser and grad a pair of boxers with the english flag on them and a t-shirt with a mint bunny with wings. you remember him talking about him before if memory served right he called him flying mint bunny. "sorry they are a pair of my pjs i didnt think you would want to wear a suit or anything like that and any ways its getting late. do you want to just stay at my place tonight?"

"thanks for everything. oh i have a question didnt you say you were making dinner when i was in the shower?" you asked.

"yeah i did and its ready if your hungery." he replied.

"yay! what is it?"

"fish and chips"

"mmm i havent had that in forever" arthur stood there blushing. you had always liked british food you couldnt remember why. "oh and thanks again, now im going to go change then lets eat okay?" you took the clothes from arthur then went to the bathroom to change. after you changed you went to the dinning room and ate. 

"what do you want to do after dinner ______?" iggy asked.

"hmm i dont know do have any ideas?"

"we could watch a moive" arthor suggested. 

"yeah that sounds great how about johnny english?"

"sure sounds good" you two walked over to the couch put in the moive and laughed a ton since johnny english is awesomely funny. "______ i have something to tell you!"

"what is it iggy?" you asked a tad worried. 

"i feel so stupid saying this but-" he stopped mid sentence and kissed you. you were supirised to find your self kissing him back. you kissed until the dumb need for air spilt you up.

"iggy i love you"

*fin*


End file.
